


The Winchesters

by angelic_alpha



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Parental Discipline, SPN - Freeform, Some Ageplay, Spanking, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, im so bad at tags, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_alpha/pseuds/angelic_alpha
Summary: Just some oneshots about a Winchester family and spanking





	The Winchesters

Okay. So alot of credit for this story has to go to wildblueyonder6 from fanfiction.net because i've read their stories for a while now and it slowly started to make my creative side of the brain start to crank again.  
I suggest reading their stories if you're okay with parental discipline such as spanking, and if not, I suggest you close this story because it will have parental discipline. 

I haven't written in a very long time and some feedback would be nice, but note that I am a little rusty and I would very much appreciate it if you could be kind about it. 

So this story is basically just my own version of the authors story that I mentioned above.

Its a mix of Teen Wolf and Supernatural, and there's one or two ocs in there. 

Its called, if you haven't seen, The Winchesters. And I don't necessarily have a huge plot. And I don't plan to make it a huge thing.

The thing about me is I often get writers block. Roleplay, I can do that 24/7 easily....but writing stuff like this on my own? Its kinda hard.

So I apologize now if I don't update enough. I try, I really do. I'd very much like prompts and stuff from you guys.

Hopefully my writing will get better too, I still consider myself an amateur and I know I need some practice.

Okay. So the characters i'll go ahead and list now. 

John Winchester. Obviously his kids are Sam and Dean. 

Dean Winchester. His kids are Isaac, Kira, Malia, and Holly(oc).

Sam Winchester. His kids are Scott, Stiles, Colin, and Lydia.

Colin is not an oc, but I decided to use him as Sam's kid because he does look alot like Sam. Colin Ford, if you aren't sure who i'm talking about.

I'm aware that i'm still a bit jumbled up. Its 10:30 pm currently and i'm a little nervous about getting back into writing like this.

Please feel free to send in promts about what should happen in my story, I would love to try and make it as fun as possible.

Note that this does have parental discipline so please don't read if it offends or bothers you in any way.

Another thing. This is an AU. Please don't expect me to make every character on point and exactly how they are in the tv show. I give them their own personalities and try to atleast get some of their original personality right but I guess I just don't work that way.

I know this wasnt much, but I really hope you guys will like this story. Im very excited to write it. 

Much love, Angel. x


End file.
